Gotta Be Somebody
by lilyevans103
Summary: My first Twilight song fic! Edward's POV. Song is Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody. PLEASE REVIEW!


___**Gotta Be Somebody: A Edward Cullen Story **_

**A/N: **Hi all! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic. I prefer Harry Potter, as you can tell from my previous works. Anyway, I thing this is a perfect song for Edward. This takes place during Twilight. It skips around the book a bit. If you have any questions, please ask! It is in Edwards's point of view. The song is **Gotta Be Somebody **by **Nickelback.** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! Enjoy, lily. Alice's thoughts are **bold, **Emmett's are_ italic, _Rosalie's are underlined, Jasper's are **bold and underlined**, and Edwards are normal. Lyrics are _**Bold, Italic, and Underlined.**_

I walked into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I switched on my stereo and Claire de Lune started playing. I flung myself on my leather couch and closed my eyes sighing. I was lonely. Everyone in my 'family' has a mate. Carlisle has Esme, Alice has Jasper, and Emmett has Rosalie. I have no one. Normally I don't mind. But tonight, they are all lovey-dovey.

**Edward?**

What, Alice?

**What's wrong? You seem lonely.**

_Yeah, dude, what's wrong?_

Leave him alone. If he wants to talk he will.

I am lonely, Jazz.

**Why?**

Why, Alice?

**Yes, why? You have all of us.**

Yes, and all of you are paired off.

**But…**

**Drop it, Alice.**

_We are a family. You don't need to be lonely._

Just leave me alone!

**If you are lonely, go marry Tanya. I know she likes you.**

But I don't like her. At least not like that.

I sighed again and tried to ignore the others voices in my head. They did not understand. I love all of them, but they did not get it. I don't like Tanya. Not like that. A new girl should be arriving tomorrow at school. The whole town is buzzing about it. Isabella Swan. Nice name. But then, Edward is not any better. I turned off the stereo and rolled on my side.

_Edward!_

What, Emmett?

_Come and sit with us. Carlisle is looking for you._

Tell him I fell asleep.

_Ha! Like he would fall for that. Come on! We are watching one of those old movies you and Esme love so much. JOIN US!!!_

I am not in the mood, Emmett! Tell Carlisle whatever you think is best and tell the others not to bother me. I will see you later.

_But…_

Later, Emmett!

_**This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I drove around Port Angeles listening for any hint to where Bella might be. Her friends had thought she was going to a book store. But she had left that shop over an hour ago. That girl was going to get herself killed! I swear she will! I cursed quietly under my breath, still speeding around in the Volvo that Carlisle had bought for me when we moved to Forks.

Then I heard then. The foul men! They were thinking of harming Bella! I must save Bella!

Why? She is only a human!

What did you see, Alice?

**You tearing off some humans head for almost hurting Isabella,**

Bella! Why did you tell Rose that?

**Because she wanted to know where you are.**

She is just a girl, Edward! She dose not matter!

Maybe not to you! Excuse me!

I had reached the street where the _men_ had Bella cornered. I drove strait at the group of men. They dove out of the way and I swerved so the passenger door faced Bella. She dove towards the car and hesitated.

"Get in." I hissed wanting nothing more then to kill the men in front of my car. Bella dove into the car and we speed away. When we were about five blocks from the ally where those _men_ were I spoke again.

"Put your seatbelt on." I ordered Bella. She quickly obliged.

"Are you alright?" She asked me quietly.

"No." I said shortly then asked

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Bella whispered.

We drove on until I could not stand it. The need to go back and murder all those _men_ was too great.

"Distract me please." I said to Bella.

"What?" She asked.

"Prattle on about something so that I don't go back and …."

"I am going to run over Tyler with my truck before school tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"He is telling everyone that I am going to Prom with him…"

I laughed quietly.

**You did not kill them…**

No, Alice, I saved Bella and drove off.

**You are still lonely.**

I still don't have a mate, Jazz.

**You could always…**

I am NOT marring Tanya, Alice!

**No need to get so angry, it was just an idea!**

LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU!

I drove to the restaurant where Bella had arranged to meet her friends.

"What are you…?"

"Taking you to dinner." I said parking next to her friends' car.

"I'm not…"

"Humor me." I said stepping out of the car and opening her door for her.

Bella muttered under her breath and I laughed inwardly. I had laughed more around this girl then I had in all my years before I met her. It was insane how protective I felt of her. What should I care if she falls off a cliff and dies? One less human. But I did care for some insane reason.

**You like her.**

Did I not tell you to leave me alone ten minutes ago!

**No, you told ALICE to leave you alone. You said nothing about me.**

Well, I am saying it now…BUTT OUT!

_Edward loves Bella, Edward LOVES Bella!_

_Real mature, Emmett…_

**He dose though. He won't deny it!**

BUTT OUT!

_**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  


I brought Bella to the meadow. She is now lying next to me looking at me. I must be losing my mind! I fell in love with a human. That can't be good. This will end very badly. Very very badly.

I am a vampire for goodness sake. She can't love me. She would be in danger all her life if she loved me.

**But she dose love you, Edward.**

What, can you read minds now too?

**No, Alice told me she saw you and Bella getting married.**

Alice is nuts.

**You're just jealous!**

I CANT marry her, Alice! I will kill myself when she dies as it is. Marring her would only make it worse!

**Who said she has to die?**

What did you see?

**Her becoming one of us.**

No, Alice! I won't do that to her!

**But you love her!**

I will get over that!

**No, you won't.**

Shut up, Jazz! Leave me alone!

"Edward?" Bella asked looking over at me.

"Yes, Bella?" I said looking at her.

"I love you." Bella whispered blushing.

**I TOLD YOU!**

**I think Emmett and Rosaline owe me some money. I AM GOING SHOPPING!**

_Why, Edward, WHY?_

_I hate you, Alice and Edward!_

You are the ones who bet against Alice. I would have thought you would have learned by now how foolish that is!

**YOU LOVE ME! AND I LOVE SHOPPING! SO PAY UP!**

"I love you, too, Bella." I whispered taking her hand.

_**You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh**___

Bella hates to dance. But Alice saw me taking her to the high school prom. So early this morning I picked Bella up and brought her to Alice. Esme took me to get a tuxedo and a corsage. I want Bella to have the whole high school experience. Any way, as I told her, my 'siblings' would all be there as well.

Bella still has no idea what we are doing. If she did she would never have let Alice drag her to her bathroom. She would have thrown a fit. As I said Bella loathes dancing. I think she has another idea of what we are doing.

But I refuse to turn her into an immortal unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't want her to miss out on anything. I love her more then she will ever know, but I would not wish my life on anyone else. Bella wants to be with me, and I want to be with her. But I am dangerous. She dose not seem to care at all.

I think eventually she will become one of us. Then she will have her wish. We will be together for eternity. I can't remember how life was without her in my life. I have found my mate. I won't be lonely anymore.

_**Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**___

**AN: **Please review!


End file.
